


The Last Will and Testament of H.J.W.P.

by StasiaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StasiaRavenclaw/pseuds/StasiaRavenclaw
Summary: {{One-Shot}} Like the title say's the Last Will and Testament of Harry Potter. After 5 years as an Auror after the Battle of Hogwarts he dies on a Mission. Family and Friends Gather to read his will and grieve the loss of an amazing man. will eventually be a series of one shots from before the BOH and after the time this fic takes place which is 2002-2003 i was never good at math just like J.K.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters mentioned, and I do not make any money from this work.
> 
> Beta’d by the wonderful ladies Firstly we have Aurelia Lanel (FFN & AO3), SpellBlood176 (FFN), and Spellblood176’s Wonderful Friend Katelyn H.

 

On this deeply sorrowful day, the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with grieving people. The crowd was gathered to mourn the loss of their friend and brother, as well as their hero. A gentleman from the Births, Bondings, and Wills Department stepped forward and began the ceremony.  

 

"Harrison Weasley-Potter was not just a Savior, but a kind-hearted human being. He risked his life for ours, even though he could have walked away from the war. He firmly believed that everyone has good inside them. He became an Auror immediately after the war in order to continue protecting the Wizarding Community. He spent every moment of his life helping others. So, in honor of his memory, we have gathered here today to fulfill his final bequests."

 

He then pulled a small glass sphere out of his pocket, gently tapping it with his wand. The figure of a tall messy haired man emerged.   

 

_ "The Last Will and Testament  _

_ of  _

_ Lord Harrison James Weasley-Potter _

 

_ I, Lord Harrison James Weasley-Potter being sound, mind, and body do hereby state this is My Will and any other before or after this one which was made on December 26, 2001 is null and void. _

 

_ Bequeaths _

 

_ To Remus John Lupin, I leave you 15,000g. Please follow your dream. _

 

A sad howl could be heard from the audience.

 

_ To Nymphadora Maia Lupin, I leave you 10,000g. Take care of Remy & Teddy for me. _

 

“I promise,” Tonks whispered. Her hair was a raven black, not showcasing its typical vibrancy.

 

_ To Arthur Septimus Weasley, I leave you 10,000g and Gryffindor Manor in Ottery St. Catchpole. _

 

Arthur gave a solemn nod as his wife clutched his hand.

 

_ To Molly Abelena Weasley, I leave you 10,000g and the black china for your kitchen. _

 

A stifled sob was heard from the red haired woman. Arthur held her close as she trembled. 

 

_ To William Arthur Weasley, I leave you 5,000g and four 1st Edition Curse Breaking books. _

 

Bill wiped at his tears and whispered gruffly, “Miss you mate.”

 

_ To Fleur Isabelle Weasley, I leave you 5,000g and any Potter Family bracelet of your choosing  _

 

She quietly sobbed, “I love you little brother.”

 

_ To Percy Ignatius Weasley, I leave you 5,000g and the book Rules and Regulations for Future Ministers of Magic. You'll make an amazing one. _

 

“I will make you proud Harry.”

 

_ To Audrey Teresa Weasley, I leave you 5,000g. _

 

_ To  George Fabian Weasley, I leave you the Marauder's Handbook of Mischief. _

 

“Miss you Emerald. Mischief Managed.”

 

_ To Frederick Gideon Weasley, I leave you the Marauder's Handbook of Mayhem. _

 

“Miss you Emerald. Mischief Managed.”

 

_ To Angelina Leah Weasley, I leave you an Onyx Necklace. Please keep Forge in line. _

 

“I will ‘Ry, I promise.” said the African American woman  __

 

_ To Calen Damien Weasley, I leave you a book on wandlore. Good luck, you'll be a great wizard. _

 

“Thank you,” whispered the boy as tears welled in his eyes.

 

_ To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave you 15,000g and the Auror Book of Auror's.  _

 

“I’ll miss you mate,” said the lanky red head. 

 

_ To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave you all of my books on creatures in hopes you can continue to help them. _

 

“I will Harry, I promise.” sniffled the bushy haired women. She leaned into Ron as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

 

_ To Ginevra Molly Thomas, I leave you 5,000g _

 

_ To Dean Allen Thomas, I leave you 5,000g _

 

_ To Andromeda Dove Tonks, I leave you 5,000g and a set of Black Family Jewels. I am so sorry you lost Ted. _

 

“Take care of each other,” the regal woman said as she wiped away few stray tears.

 

_ To Minerva Artemis McGonagall, I leave you 5,000g and two Potter Family brooches of your choosing _

 

“Oh Mr. Potter, I will miss you.” the stern but teary eyed woman said.

 

_ To Filius Flitwick, I leave you My Mum's charm notes and research. _

 

“I will cherish them,” replied the short professor.

 

_ To Pomona Emma Sprout, I leave you Herbology 101 1st Edition by Helga Hufflepuff. _

 

“Oh you sweet, young man,” sighed the squat woman. 

 

_ To Rubeus Hagrid, I leave you The Dragon Keeper's Handbook by Gregorius Denmark.This was one of 10 copies ever made, I trust you will use it well. _

 

“Miss you ‘Arry,” bellowed the half-giant. He then pulled out a tablecloth-sized handkerchief and loudly blew his nose.

 

_ To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave you my mum's Potions notes and research. Please use them well. _

 

A stern looking man actually shed a tear and whispered, “Thank you Harry.”

 

_ To Neville Franklin Longbottom, I leave you Herbology Through the Ages by Zoraya Hufflepuff. _

 

“I’ll miss you, brother,” the blond blushed, happy Harry had even thought to include him. 

 

_ To Luna Selene Lovegood, I leave you an Evans moonstone jewelry set. _

 

The blonde looked into the distance with tears in shimmering in her eyes. “Love and miss you big brother,” she sighed with her lilting voice.

 

_ To Hannah Chloe Abbott, I leave you The Healer's Guide by Giovantia Ravenclaw. _

 

“I will use it well and make you proud ‘Ry.” 

 

_ To Susan Amelia Bones, I leave you Laws and Regulations of the DMLE by Vivianna Bones _

 

“‘Ry you’re so sweet, I miss you.” said the reddish haired woman before discreetly wiping at her eyes and nose.

 

_ To Seamus Devon Finnigan, I leave you 500 Gryphon Dr. in Hogsmeade. Good luck with your restaurant  _

 

A Irish Man was too shocked and sad to say anything, surprising everyone that was accustomed to his talkative personality.

 

_ To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave you Noir Villa in Rome and Black Cottage in Wales. _

 

“‘Ry you amazing man.” replied the silver-blond, glad they had been able to make amends and become friends before Harry’s untimely death.

 

_ To Narcissa Rosalena Malfoy, I leave you Druella Mansion in Barcelona and Cygnus Lodge in Bulgaria. _

 

The elegant blonde witch let out an uncharacteristic sob, more than thankful for his generosity despite their past.

 

_ To Gabrielle Francesca Delacour, I leave you a pearl encrusted bracelet  _

 

“You will be missed big brother,” said the lithe, young Frenchwoman.

 

_ To Edward Remus Lupin, I leave you 10,000g and Star Manor in Scotland. _

 

_ To Viktor Ivan Krum, I leave you Asiatic Lodge in Bulgaria.  _

 

The Tough Bulgarian teared up and said “Thanks Ry, Miss You”  

 

_ To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my first real home, I leave you 10,000g. _

 

_ To St. Mungo's Janus Thickey Ward, I leave you 10,000g. _

 

_ To Altaira Siria and Remy James Weasley-Potter. My beautiful children, I leave you everything else in trust until you turn twenty-two. _

 

_ To Charles Gallard Weasley-Potter. My wonderful husband, I leave you 80,000g. Please take care of our twins and never forget I love you. Please with my blessing move on and find someone to love. Your heart can Love more than one man. _

 

“I will, I promise my loving husband” sniffled the grief-stricken redhead.

 

_ By chance if Charlie and I pass together Guardianship of Altaira and Remy goes to the following people. _

 

_ Remus and Nymphadora Lupin (Honorary Paternal Grandparents)  _

 

_ Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger (Godparents of Altaira) _

 

_ Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (Godparents of Remy) _

 

_ George and Angelina Weasley (Uncle/Aunt) _

 

_ Frederick and Calen Weasley (Uncles) _

 

_ Draco Malfoy (Cousin) _

 

_ I leave each and everyone of you my love and my hope you do not mourn me for long. Goodbye and please never forget the love you have for me or each other.” _

 

Five Years Later:

 

Remus and Nymphadora, along with Teddy, had a set of twins and gave them the names Flynn Harrison and Lily Vela. Remus is a textbook writer and stay at home father. Nymphadora has become Head Auror.

 

Arthur and Molly help raise their grandchildren. Arthur still works at  Ministry in a new department called the Muggle Alliance Office. Molly opened her own restaurant called Weasley's that she bought with the money their Son-in-Law left them.

 

Bill and Fleur have two beautiful sons, Louis William and Francois Henri. Bill still works at Gringotts as a Cursebreaker. Fleur is a stay at home mum.

 

Percy and Audrey: Percy became the Minister for Magic of Britain. Audrey stays home with their daughter Molly Jade. 

 

George and Angelina are proud parents of James Frederick. George still owns WWW and continues to invent new products. Angelina retired from her Professional Quidditch Career and is now a Reporter at Witch Weekly.

 

Fred and Calen: Fred still owns WWW with George and continues with creating products. Calen works for Ollivander’s. They had twins named Harris George and Ceara Gemini.

 

Ginevra and Dean: Ginevra plays for the Holyhead Harpy's as a Chaser. She took a year off to have and care for their son Jude Lorien. Dean is an at-home artist and takes care of Jude. 

 

Ron and Hermione eventually married. Ron works as a Senior Auror. Hermione works in a new department at the Ministry known as the Creature Protection Department. They have a daughter named Inet Carine. 

 

Neville and Hannah married and have two kids Frankie Leo and Katina Alice. Neville apprenticed under Pomona and eventually took over when she retired. Hannah is now the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron.

 

Susan became an Auror just like her Aunt and his now Senior Auror along with Nymphadora.

 

Minerva, Hagrid, Filius, and Pomona: Minerva took over as Headmistress. Hagrid moved to France to be with Olympe. Filius has retired but still lives at the Castle. Pomona retired and moved to Hogsmeade.

 

Severus still teaches Potions but is also a writer of many Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts textbooks.

 

Andromeda and Narcissa reconciled their differences. Andromeda is still a Healer. Narcissa opened her own interior design shop called Black Designs, specializing in home decor.

 

Altaira and Remy are now 11 years old who are doted on by everyone. They will always remember their Daddy.

 

Charlie and Draco: Charlie did what Harry asked and moved on, finding comfort with Draco. He still works at Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Draco loves Charlie and the twins. They now have a one year old son, Ry Etamin, they named in honor of Harry. Draco is an at home Potions Master and stay at home Papa to their three precious children.

 


End file.
